Takumi's Depression
by claraowl
Summary: After a fight with Misaki, Takumi withdraws himself from the world. Three days later, Misaki is seriously worried about him. What will she do to cheer up her perverted space alien and pull him back from the edge? Takumi x Misaki (a. k. a. Takumisa) (a. k. a. MisakixUsui)


**Claraowl: I do not own KWMS! *sobs* Please enjoy anyway!**

Misaki glanced out the window of the student council room and bit her lip. She hadn't seen Takumi their fight. She sighed, her shoulders drooping. She couldn't even remember what the fight had been about. She did, however, remember yelling that she hated him at the end of the fight and storming out of his apartment. "It's been three days," she whispered. He hadn't been at school or the café; he hadn't answered his phone or responded to any of her text messages. She rested her head in her hands. _He hasn't even been stalking me lately._

The door rattled open and Misaki shot up hopefully; her hopes were dashed, however, as Sakura entered. "Hey, Misaki!" Sakura cheered, bouncing into the room, "It's Friday! Why don't we - hey, what's wrong?" She abruptly changed her question upon glimpsing Misaki's face.

"What? Oh - it's nothing…" Misaki assured her friend, hitching a fake smile into place. She flipped open her phone and sent a quick text.

"Are you sure?" Shizuko asked, coming in behind Sakura. "Because you had your head in your hands just a moment ago, and you looked like you were about to cry. Besides, Usui-san hasn't been at school for a while. Did you guys have a fight?"

"W-what? Th-that has nothing to do with anything!" Misaki denied, her voice lacking conviction as a blush graced her cheeks.

"So you did fight!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes wide and watery. "Oh, no! What are you going to do?"

"Has he not been responding to your calls and texts?" Shizuko asked, hitting the nail on the head.

Misaki slumped forward in defeat. "He hasn't responded to my texts or calls, come to school, appeared at the café, or even stalked me home. I didn't think he'd take me so seriously. I must've said that a hundred times before… why did he take it seriously now?" She sighed, then began stacking the papers she'd completed. "I'd better get going. I've got to get to work."

"Where is your part-time job, anyway?" Sakura asked, her eyes still full of worry.

"Is it at a café?" Shizuko asked.

"Geh!" Misaki exclaimed. "I've got to go. I'll see you later! Bye!" She ran off at top speed, leaving her friends in a cloud of dust.

"She's worried about him," Sakura stated, watching Misaki's dust cloud disintegrate. "She's going to visit him soon, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Shizuko replied. "And if he doesn't open the door, she'll probably force her way into his apartment."

"That'd be just like Misaki!" Sakura laughed as the two girls began walking home.

**~*At Maid Latte*~**

"Are you alright, Misa-chan?" Satsuki asked her when Misaki was on her break.

Misaki glanced up from her cell phone, which she had been checking every few seconds. "Ah - yes, I'm fine, manager." She smiled and sent a quick text message. "Is something wrong?"

"You haven't been yourself for a few days, Misa-chan," Satsuki said worriedly, "and I haven't seen Usui-kun around, either. Did something happen?"

Misaki bit her lip and glanced at the clock. "Oh, my break's over! Back to work for me!" She stood up abruptly, tucking her phone into her pocket as she headed out onto the floor.

Satsuki bit her lip as she watched Misaki go. "They definitely had a fight… I hope they'll be okay."

The customers noticed a change in Misaki's attitude, as well. There was a slight melancholy in her voice; her eyes betrayed her sadness. It was received especially well with the theme of the day.

"Misa-chan is playing a perfect 'waiting maiden's ghost'!" Ikkun whispered to the other two idiots.

"She's got the sad, longing look down perfectly!" Shiroyan murmured.

"I wonder who she's thinking about right now," Kurotatsu whispered, his eyes widening. "Maybe she had a hot night last night and is missing it already!" This comment was rewarded with two smacks.

"Shut up, pervert! Misa-chan is pure!" Shiroyan spat.

"Don't pull her into your fantasies! She wouldn't look like that because of that!" Ikkun insisted. "Even if that did happen, she'd look empowered from it! She'd have won, idiot!"

"You're right," Kurotatsu smiled as flowers began to float around the three idiots, "Misa-chan would dominate! She'd ride anyone like they were a horse!"

"Pardon me, masters," Misaki whispered directly behind them, a deadly aura floating behind her, "your order is ready." She handed them their cream soda, not even bothering to glare at them.

"Misa-chan's doing a good job of staying in character today," Honoka smiled, wearing her 'little girl's ghost' costume happily. "She's achieved a good level of gloom and longing." She gave a small snicker as she watched from the break room. "It's better than I expected."

"I know," Subaru smiled, a 'faithful servant's ghost,' "but do you think she's really acting?"

"What do you mean?" Honoka asked, pulling an expression suited to her character.

"Haven't you noticed that Usui-kun hasn't been around for a few days?" Subaru smiled, stepping out onto the floor. "She's missing him."

"Thank you master," Misaki said later, as the last customer left, "please hurry back to us soon." She sent him a sad smile as her eyes spelled longing.

The master - a regular customer - nearly swooned as he stepped out the door. "Misa-chan was too perfect," he murmured, blushing madly.

Misaki sighed heavily as she locked the front door and went to change. As she was getting dressed, a single tear fought its way out and left a streak in the flour on her cheek. She rubbed her eyes roughly and went to wash off the flour. She didn't say a word to the others as she made her way out the back door, glancing around hopefully for Takumi. The others watched her shoulders slump when she saw no one. Wondering what happened, they sent up little prayers that everything would work out alright.

"I'm home," Misaki called out upon her entrance. Her mother and sister greeted her, then asked her what was wrong. She gave a small laugh, said that she was fine, and then went upstairs to do homework. When she was finished, she checked her phone again. "Nothing…" she whispered. She glared at her phone, then stood up abruptly.

A few minutes later, she trundled down the stairs to the kitchen. "Mom, is it okay if I go to a friend's tonight?"

"As long as it's okay with them, it's fine by me," Minako smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, onee-chan," Suzuna nodded, handing her a bag. "Here, take this with you. It's some sandwiches. I won them in the raffle at the supermarket, and there's too many for us."

Misaki smiled at her family. "Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow." She put the sandwiches in her bag, grabbed her coat, and departed.

"I wonder which friend's house she's going to," Minako smiled.

Suzuna shrugged, then said, "Shall I get out the other sandwiches?"

"That would be lovely," Minako smiled.

Misaki growled in annoyance as she walked, her call having gone to voice mail yet again. She gave off a dark aura, causing the other pedestrians to give her a wide berth. Finally, she arrived at her destination and entered. Her annoyance grew greater as she made her way up the stairs, cursing the out-of-order elevator. Finally, she stopped before the right door and rapped loudly upon it.

There was no response.

She knocked again. "Takumi!"

No response.

"Takumi! I know you're in there!" she called, banging more loudly on the door.

There was still no response.

"If you don't answer the door, I'll force my way in!" she yelled, still pounding on the door.

No response whatsoever.

Gritting her teeth, she stared at the door. A light bulb went on over her head; she reached behind the doorframe - which happened to be sticking out slightly - and pulled out a key. "I'm coming in!" She put the key in the lock and opened the door. She entered and shut the door behind her. She walked into his living space and was met with the sight of Takumi sitting alone on his couch, a small blade at his wrist, right over a vein.

"What on earth are you doing?" Misaki yelled in shock, startling Takumi into dropping the blade.

"M-Misaki -" Takumi stuttered slightly, staring at her as she rushed up to him and took the blade out of his reach.

"What the hell, Takumi?" she yelled, thrusting the blade into a corner of the room and pulling a roll of bandages out of her bag.

He stared at her as she treated where he had begun to slice, wondering slightly why she had bandages in her bag - and why she was there at all.

"What were you thinking?" Misaki scolded, finishing his first aid by taping the bandage into place. "If that had been any deeper, you could have died! Why would you do that in the first place?"

"I had no reason to continue with life," Takumi said, gloom hanging heavily over him.

"What are you - you mean you intended to kill yourself?" Misaki gasped, grabbing his collar and shaking him. "What do you mean you had no reason to continue?"

Takumi looked at her, his eyes full of pain. "If the one you love hates you," he whispered, "what do you have left?"

Misaki released his collar and stared at him. "What do you mean - who…?" She bit her lip, having a vague idea of where he was taking this.

"You told me you hated me, Misaki," Takumi murmured, eyes downcast. The next moment, his face was grabbed roughly and tilted upwards; Misaki's lips pressed against his.

"You colossal idiot!" Misaki screamed, upon releasing his lips. "I've said that hundreds of times and never meant it - and you knew that! Why would you believe it this time? I thought it would've been obvious that I didn't mean it, even if I was angry!"

Takumi blinked. "But -"

"But nothing!" Misaki growled. "After all this time, I would've thought that you'd know when I didn't mean something! After all we've been through - would I have stayed with you, would I have followed you all the way to freakin' England if I hated you? You're a pervert and you tease me, but I don't hate you - even after everything that's happened!" She was gripping his collar again, her head bowed into his chest.

"Misaki-" he whispered.

"Why would you even _consider _taking your own life - why actually try to end it? What would you gain?" She was shaking slightly; Takumi was staring at her. "Why risk leaving everything you've got for an unknown? There's always a way, Takumi… taking… taking your own life is never the only choice." She looked at him, both angry and about to cry. "You've never left me before without at least telling me first - not like this! And you were about to leave forever! How could you do that?" Tears began spilling down her cheeks. "You idiot! You may be a perverted space alien and a stalker, but you're still Takumi! After we started talking - after the first incident outside the café with the idiot trio - I don't think I ever hated you, no matter how much I said it! Don't you realize, you idiot, that I love you? Why on earth would you even think of taking your own life?"

"I… had nothing left to live for…" Takumi murmured, eyes fixed on Misaki.

"What about me?" Misaki whispered, a blush on her face and her eyes on Takumi. "Can't I be enough?"

"But I thought…" Takumi began.

"Couldn't you have tried to see if I meant it? Couldn't you have checked your phone, or answered it one of the times I called?" Misaki growled, starting to feel a little angry again. "I called you so many times - I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean it - I tried to tell you! I left messages in your voicemail and I texted you so many times. You could've at least read one of the freakin' text messages!"

"I was afraid of what I'd see," Takumi said, finally raising his voice to normal speaking level. "I didn't want to see another note of hatred, I didn't want to see a breakup. I didn't want to see that I'd lost you."

"But wouldn't killing yourself equal losing me, as well? If you were… gone," Misaki gulped, "wouldn't that mean that we couldn't be together anymore? Wouldn't that be a more permanent form of breakup?"

Takumi blinked. "I didn't think of it that way," he said. "I just thought that I couldn't stand to be there while you went off with some other guy."

"Wouldn't it be more likely for me to go off with someone else if you weren't… alive?" Misaki whispered. "And you might still be able to see it, if you were… gone. Wouldn't that be worse, not being to swoop in and pick me up, carry me off on your shoulder, away from whoever it is?"

Takumi sighed, then hugged Misaki. "I guess you're right…."

"You idiot," she smiled, hugging him back. "How did I fall for you?"

"Space alien waves?" he joked quietly.

"I'm glad you're better now," she smiled, pulling back. "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Sandwich…?" he blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Misaki smiled and pulled the sandwiches from her bag. "Here," she said, handing him one, "Suzuna won it in one of her raffles, and we've got too many. Mom sent it along for you."

"She let you come here at this hour?" Takumi asked incredulously, taking the sandwich.

"Well, I asked if I could go to a friend's tonight, and she said yes," Misaki clarified.

"Tonight," Takumi whispered. He then asked, "You're staying over?"

"Do you think I'd leave you in this state?" Misaki asked, raising one eyebrow as she bit into her sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" Takumi smiled. "I'm fine."

Misaki glared at him. "You attempted to kill yourself half an hour ago. You are most definitely _not_ fine."

"Well, I don't mind if you stay over, but," a hint of his old smirk appeared, "I've only got this couch, so we'll have to share."

Misaki rolled her eyes and blushed. "Just don't be too much of a pervert."

Takumi stared at her. "You really are worried about me, aren't you?"

"Didn't I already say that?" Misaki demanded, staring back.

Takumi smiled, looped an arm over her shoulders, and took another bite of his sandwich. "What type of sandwich do you have, Misaki?"

"Carrot and cheese," she replied, pulling one of the strips of carrot out of the sandwich with her teeth. She slowly pulled it into her mouth, crunching on it as she went.

Takumi watched her, enraptured. He wondered silently if she had any idea what she was doing to him.

Misaki pulled the last bit of carrot into her mouth and asked, "What type do you have?"

"What?" Takumi blinked.

"What type of sandwich do you have, Takumi?" Misaki asked patiently.

"Oh, I've got beef," he replied. "Carrot and cheese? Sounds tasty."

"Want some?" Misaki asked; she then put it to his mouth without waiting for an answer. Takumi took a bite, then put his in front of her mouth. She took a bite of his while he was chewing a carrot strip, much in the same way that she had. She laughed slightly as he imitated her, pulling it slowly into his mouth - and then she laughed heartily as he accidentally dropped the carrot into his lap.

He shot her a lopsided grin as she laughed; he picked up the carrot strip and put it on a conveniently nearby napkin. "I've never heard of a carrot and cheese sandwich before."

"Same here," Misaki said as she finished laughing, wiping a stray tear out of her eye. "Suzuna enters weird contests. It's good, though," she smiled up at him, "to try the unexpected every once in a while, isn't it?"

He smiled and took the last bite of his sandwich before pulling her close. "It worked for us."

"I thought the girl was supposed to be the mushy one," Misaki mumbled through a mouth full of sandwich.

"Yeah, and the guy's the one who's supposed to do the protecting," Takumi laughed. "I guess those roles are reversed tonight."

"Screw the roles," Misaki finished her sandwich and looped her arms around Takumi's neck. She slipped onto his lap and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

After a few minutes of coziness, Takumi asked, "Do you shower in the evening or the morning, Misaki?"

"Why are you asking that, pervert?" Misaki asked, shifting her position and opening one eye to look at him.

"I just wanted to know when you wanted to shower," he shrugged.

"Evening," she muttered, snuggling back into his neck.

"Sounds good," he said, cradling her to him and standing up.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I thought we could shower together," he smirked. "I also shower in the evening."

"Put me down!" Misaki demanded. When he complied, she added, "Not yet, okay?" She picked up her bag and followed him when he led her to the bathroom. She gave him a quick kiss before disappearing behind his bathroom door.

"'Yet'…" he repeated, staring at the door. "She said 'yet.'" A wide grin spread across his face; he was glad she had come when she did. _Although, _he thought, _I probably would've chickened out and put a bandage on my wrist, anyway. _He walked out to his living area and picked up the sandwiches; he took them to his kitchen and put them in the refrigerator. _She came, though,_ he smiled,_ and she took care of me, scolded me, soothed me - and she even said that she loves me. She doesn't do that very often._

"Okay, I'm out," he heard Misaki call as the bathroom door clacked open.

"That was fast," he smiled, walking to meet her. "Were you worried that I'd burst in on you or something?"

"Maybe I was worried about me calling you to come join me," Misaki teased, grinning slightly.

Takumi blushed, much to Misaki's surprise. "Do you really mean that, Misaki?"

It was Misaki's turn to blush; her answer came in a whisper, almost too low to catch: "…Yes."

Takumi grinned at her, having heard her answer. "I'm going to go shower, then. Maybe next time we can take one together."

Misaki blushed violently in his wake. _He heard me, didn't he? _She sighed, smiling slightly. _Of course he did… well, I'm glad he's back to normal, or what's normal for a perverted space alien. _She yawned and stretched; as she did so, she felt her camisole rolling up. "Stupid thing," she hissed, tugging it back into place. "Why did I wear you if you're too small?" _Now I'm going to have to worry about that pervert looking down or up it all night. _She gave a small laugh._ Maybe it'll cheer him up. I doubt he'll do anything too perverted… well, at least not while I'm asleep._ She heard the bathroom door open and she walked over to meet him. Moments later, she flushed violently at the sight of his still slightly damp and half-naked body.

"That excited to be with me, huh?" he grinned, observing her flushed face and quite apparent increased heart rate as he pulled on a shirt.

"Shut up, Takumi," she muttered. "I'm tired… let's just get to bed."

Takumi grinned widely.

"Not like that, pervert!" Misaki blushed even harder. "Is your wrist okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled, offering his hand, "you made it much better."

Taking his hand, she walked with him to his couch. Takumi lay down and pulled her atop him.

"Goodnight, Misaki," He whispered. "I love you."

"'Night, Takumi…" she murmured, snuggling into him and slipping into dreamland, "…I love you, too."

Takumi wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. He was definitely glad that she had come to him when she did… and that she had stayed. He didn't think he could've made it through the night without her.

**~*The Next Morning*~**

Takumi had been having a wonderful dream, full to the brim with Misaki. He didn't open his eyes; he wanted to savor the dream. He could still feel her on top of him, holding him; he could still smell her scent, a soft vanilla, floating past his nose. He could still…he opened his eyes and his mouth fell open. "M-Misaki?" he blinked as memories of yesterday came rushing back. He glanced down at Misaki, sleeping on top of him peacefully, as if she slept that way always. He ruffled her hair and she sighed, shifting slightly. His cheeks heated up as he received a perfect view down the front of her shirt, due to her too-tight camisole.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered, wondering what to do about the girl atop him and the problem quickly developing below his belt.

"Mnm…" Misaki shifted in her sleep again, putting her arms on either side of his head and spreading her legs over him, straddling him. Takumi gulped as she adjusted herself above him.

"What…?" he whispered, wondering what was to happen next.

"Mmmnm…" she began banging her hips against his, almost pumping against him.

Takumi pressed his lips together to prevent any noises from escaping him. He did not know who she was dreaming about; he needed to keep quiet until she said someone's name, so he could know who his rival was. As she hit harder and faster, however, he found it more difficult to remain quiet. Eventually, he let go, calling out her name and preparing himself for her scolding, which he assumed would follow her awakening - after all, her clothes were now wet.

Moments later, she hit against him one last time, then collapsed in her sleep. "Ta…ku…mi…" she whispered.

A look of relief spread across his face, followed by a smirk. Misaki had been dreaming about him, in a very intimate way. True, by normal standards, she had won; however, he had the assurance he needed: she was smiling in her sleep, even after her dream. He ran a finger along her jaw, tilting her head up towards him. He gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

"Mnm…" Misaki's eyelids fluttered open. "'Morning, Takumi," she yawned.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Takumi smiled. "You woke up when I kissed you - does that mean I'm your true love?"

Misaki, still in the early stages of waking up, replied unguardedly, "I didn't need a wake-up kiss to know that."

"Have good dreams?" Takumi asked, sitting up. Misaki came up with him, still straddling him.

Misaki yawned, "Uh-huh. You?"

"The best," Takumi replied. "What time do you work today?"

"Four in the afternoon," Misaki told him, rubbing her eyes and waking up fully. "Are you coming as a customer or as a chef today?"

_Time to tease,_ Takumi smirked. "I'll come whichever way you make me, Misaki. You already had me come this morning."

Misaki looked down; she realized that there was an unfamiliar, slightly sticky liquid coating most of her front. "What the -?"

"Don't tell me you weren't having a good dream, Misaki," Takumi smirked widely. "You kept banging our hips together. It wasn't my fault."

"Didn't you once tell me that the reason a person appears in your dreams is because they're thinking about you a lot?" Misaki asked. "So wouldn't it still be your fault that you turned up in my dreams in the first place?"

"Yes," Takumi grinned, "but then why did you turn up in _my_ good dream?"

Misaki blushed. "I'm glad to see you're back to your normal self, you perverted space alien."

"It's all thanks to my Misaki," Takumi whispered in her ear.

"It was my fault you were depressed in the first place," she muttered. "How's your wrist?"

"Almost completely better," Takumi nodded. "Will you kiss it?"

Misaki rolled her eyes and, to Takumi's surprise, gently pressed her lips to his wrist. "Better?"

"Much," he grinned. "Shall we get ready for the day?"

"I suppose," Misaki nodded, getting off his lap and observing the damage to her pajamas. "Shall we have sandwiches for breakfast?" She graced him with a smile and offered her hand.

"But of course," Takumi grinned, taking it.

Halfway through breakfast, Misaki leaned over and kissed Takumi's cheek. "Why don't you just come as a customer today?"

Takumi, blinking at the unexpected affection, nodded without really thinking about it. "Okay."

"I just don't want you aggravating your wrist. That cut was pretty deep," Misaki said, pushing her fingers into his hair to cover her slight embarrassment.

"Yes, Misaki," he smiled, grabbing her hand and pressing his lips to it. "I'll take better care of myself from now on, and I'll never do that again."

"Good," Misaki nodded, scooting her chair over to him, blushing fiercely. "Because I need you, you perverted space alien… even if I know that you looked down my shirt earlier."

"How'd you know?" Takumi grinned guiltily.

"I know you too well," Misaki replied, rolling her eyes. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed."

"I'll come, too."

"What are you suggesting, pervert?"

"Nothing, nothing - separate rooms, lover."

"What did you just call me?" Misaki shouted after Takumi as he closed the bathroom door behind her.

**~*Later, at Maid Latte*~**

"Well, Misa-chan, I'm glad you're back to normal," Satsuki beamed. "Did you smooth things over with Usui-kun?"

Misaki, smiling widely, replied with an affirmative. "He's going to be a customer today, too."

"That's great!" Satsuki beamed; the front door opened with a jingle of bells. "I think he's here, Misa-chan! Go get him!"

Misaki smiled and headed out onto the floor. "Welcome home, master!"

"My, it's nice to hear you call me that, Misa-chan," Takumi said quietly, smirking. "Perhaps you'll call me master when you're begging for more of this morning in the future?"

"Shut up, pervert!" Misaki hissed as she escorted him to his seat, a small smile on her face and a light blush on her cheeks.

**~*END*~**

**Sorry for the OoC-ness.**

**Please review! I hope you liked it~! ****J :D XD**


End file.
